Rise of the New God Session 17
The seventeenth session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 16 The party recovers the bodies of Mindartis and Mindressa, as Ildirin suspects she had been under the domination of the room and might be able to offer assistance if raised. The party is able to retreat from the tomb without incident and recover at the hideout of the Skull Breakers. Mindartis and Mindressa are raised from the dead, but Mindartis has had enough of the tomb and takes his leave from the party. Mindressa thanks them, and heads back to her home. Ildirin is able to get new equipment and a good store of potions from the Skull Breakers. As they prepare to head back into the tomb, they are informed that a pixie named Syraphina Tealeaf would like to join their group to seek treasure in the tomb. Syraphina had been sent by The Witch of Dreams, and carries the message that Valendra Lorhalien has gone missing. Pronefest, disturbed at this information, decides to clear out the tomb before heading back to the Feywild to search for Valendra. Seeing that she prefers stabbing to healing, Pronefest figures that Syra stands a better chance of surviving than their previous two companions and welcomes her to the group. The party first makes a beeline for the room containing the statues and stone pews, as Krusk suspected there might be more to the room. Pronefest examine the statues and altar but find no markings, eventually just smashing them. Nothing is revealed, but after spending eighteen seconds in the room the party is attacked by the ghostly callers in darkness. Pronefest defeats their enemies and continues investigating the remaining area, but they find nothing of note in many rooms and hallways. The party tries to recall anything that might point them to the proper way to progress through the tomb and recall that the two keys had been retrieved in places where planar crossovers had occurred. They head back to the stone pew room again and manage to find a secret hallway. Pronefest emerges in a long hallway with numerous pillars and a large green devourer face on the opposite wall. Ildirin and K'Artanyik see many glyphs scrawled on the face in Barazhad, but cannot decipher them. They also notice that the eyes contain keyholes in the shapes of the keys they possess. K'Artanyik inserts and turns the keys, which causes the face to launch an assault on them. The party quickly destroys the trap in the face, but it launches one more attack before it is completely destroyed. It dominates some of Pronefest; as they break the enchantment on them, copies of themselves emerge from their own bodies and attack. The party is soon victorious and sees that the face has loosened from the wall. Bûrzum shoves it out of the way and the party finds themselves in a room with pedestals adorning all the walls and a four armed gargoyle. Krusk starts to move into the room to investigate, but after he takes a few steps he is hurled against one of the walls as his personal gravity shifts. The gargoyle animates and starts attacking. Pronefest takes a beating as the gargoyle claws and shoves them, causing them to be flung against various walls and the ceiling due to the strange gravity. Eventually, Krusk is able to grab and hold the gargoyle down while the rest of the party attacks it with all their strength. After destroying the construct, Pronefest engages in a thorough examination of the room in which Bûrzum finds that one of the pedestals adorning the walls can be slid out of the way. Beneath the pedestal Pronefest finds a secret passage. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 18 Recording *Part 1 -Pronefest ventures into THE THIRD DIMENSION!